Oodora
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Sabía muy bien lo que era él. Un monstruo, un kenshin, un nakama. Sabía muy bien lo que era para ella. Su monstruo, su kenshin, su nakama. Tres aspectos completamente diferentes pero que unidos daban forma a Zoro. A su Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

**Oodora**

**Toraichi**

Robin vestía unos pantalones de corte deportivo que, aún sin ser ajustados, le marcaban las curvas de sus muslos y glúteos. En negro con varias franjas blancas, en la pernera derecha una franja blanca descendía desde la cintura hasta la bastilla mientras que en la izquierda solamente alcanzaba su muslo pues en esa zona se encontraban dos franjas blancas consecutivas que rodeaban la pierna. El largo del pantalón llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. Llevaba un cinturón azul que quedaba parcialmente cubierto por varias franjas blancas, por delante encuadrando sus abdominales y por detrás haciendo lo propio con su espina dorsal. En los pies calzaba unas sandalias negras abiertas, con unas cintas cruzadas en medio del pie y otra en el tobillo. Con este calzado, y el largo del pantalón, dejaba a la vista, entreviéndolo, unas medias de rejilla. El toque final era un top de manga corta sin tirantes de color negro cuyo amplio escote corría horizontalmente, tanto por delante como por la espalda, siguiendo la curva de la clavícula, por encima de sus pechos, hasta alcanzar sus hombros justo por debajo y que le dejaba el vientre al descubierto.

En cambio Zoro vestía unos pantalones de deporte negros con una franja vertical en los laterales exteriores de las perneras de color dorado además de una camiseta gris con las mangas largas de color negro. En los pies unas deportivas negras a juego con su vestuario.

Aunque los mugiwara habían desembarcado cada uno por cuenta propia, por lo menos aquellos que lo habían hecho, y a pesar de que la ciudad no podía decirse que fuera lo suficientemente pequeña para que pudieran llegar a encontrarse muy fácilmente. Contando la diferencia de gustos personales que cada uno de ellos poseía y les hacía dirigirse a lugares de lo más diverso, y opuesto, a las elecciones de cualquiera de los demás dicha posibilidad de encuentro se hacía aún más remota.

¿Entonces cómo era que dos de ellos se encontraban sentados a la misma mesa de este bar en concreto? Muy sencillo, Zoro no tenía ni un solo berrie encima y Robin se prestó a pagarle la bebida encontrando divertidas las sospechas por parte de su nakama de que pudiera querer que le devolviera dicha cantidad con intereses a lo Nami. Por fortuna para el kengou Robin le explicó que no le prestaba el dinero sino que era ella quien lo pagaba de su bolsillo.

_Se le ve tan sereno y relajado que es como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente a cuando empuña sus katana con ese espíritu que le impulsa hacia delante a combatir hasta la intención de llegar a dar su vida por la victoria. Su rostro, ¿cómo puede ser que este rostro amable pueda portar esa diabólica faz que consigue aterrar a sus enemigos?_

―¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?― le preguntó Zoro, sin llegar a cruzar su mirada con la de Robin, tras tomar un buen trago de sake vaciando su vaso pero, afortunadamente, aún no la botella.

―A ti, kenshi-san― aquello, si bien no detuvo a Zoro para seguir rellenando su vaso con el delicioso sake, lo pilló por sorpresa al no comprender las intenciones de Robin aunque, siendo sinceros, ella seguía siendo un gran enigma de difícil solución―. Me preguntaba cómo es posible que este mismo rostro que ahora muestra deleite con algo tan banal como el beber sake pudiera ser el mismo que parecía estar pidiendo sangre cuando te encontrabas junto a los demás frente a la Torre de la Justicia en Enies Lobby.

Zoro no pudo evitar torcer el gesto al recordar aquel preciso momento y lo que había sentido por entonces. La manera en que le hervía la sangre exigiéndole verter la sangre de aquellos que habían hecho que Robin se sintiera obligada a traicionarles por su propio bien. Ese doloroso recuerdo que la cegó impidiéndole ver que por su nakama se enfrentarían al mundo entero de ser necesario. Bueno, ahora eso ya lo sabe pues fue lo que hicieron: ¡Declararle la guerra al Sekai Seifu!

―Muy sencillo― replicó con absoluta calma, y que a Robin le recordó la suya propia, antes de tomar un trago de sake―. Disfruto igualmente de ambas acciones.

Y Robin podía asegurar que así era al verlo actuar de las dos maneras, no solamente aquí y ahora bebiendo con ella sino en las fiestas que hacían sus nakama y en las que Zoro bebía no hasta ser incapaz de beber un trago más sino hasta que ya no le quedaba nada más para poder seguir bebiendo y cuando se enfrentaba a sus enemigos disfrutando incluso de las heridas y ataques sufridos de igual manera que lo hacía con los que él mismo infligía a sus enemigos.

―Supongo que será por eso que tienes esa fama de un perro sediento de sangre― comentó Robin con total naturalidad mientras removía su taza de kouhii―. Un monstruo en forma de hombre.

Zoro notaba la mirada de Robin recorriendo su cuerpo y si bien podía estar humedeciéndose los labios antes de tomar un sorbo de kouhii, dudaba que esa pudiera ser la verdadera causa. Sobre todo por el aumento de la tensión en el ambiente alrededor de ellos dos.

―Me da completamente igual como quieran llamarme― dijo Zoro tratando de zanjar este asunto aunque si se hubiera fijado en el brillo azulado que cruzó los ojos castaños de Robin sabría que esto aún no había terminado―. Tengo un nombre así que lo demás sobra.

―¿Eres consciente de que eres muy atractivo, kenshi-san?― no era solamente la pregunta sino el tono usado lo que hizo que su nakama se atragantase con el trago de sake que vete tú a saber por dónde se le fue―. ¿Ocurre algo?

―¿Puede saberse a qué diablos viene eso ahora?― logró preguntarle Zoro mientras trataba de aclararse la garganta.

Mientras que la mirada del kengou mostraba recelo y sospecha la de la koukogakusha tenía cierto brillo de confianza e intimidad.

―No sé, es algo que me vino ahora mismo a la cabeza― le respondió mientras su mirada examinaba con atención el físico de su nakama―. Resultas un _oni_ de lo más atractivo, kenshi-san.

El kengou torció el gesto no sabiendo las intenciones de Robin para actuar de esta manera pero entonces ella alzó la mano por encima de la mesa para acariciarle el rostro con la yema de sus dedos delineándole la mejilla y el filo de su barbilla para acabar acariciándole los labios sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia porque Zoro se había quedado completamente congelado allí mismo.

―Tus ansias de combate, cortar con tus katana y hacer manar la sangre de tus enemigos, con ese ardor en tu salvaje mirada…― Robin le ofreció una sonrisa culpable―; a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba, en poder del enemigo y llevando unas esposas de kairouseki, no pude evitar mojarme al ver reflejado en tu rostro tus crueles intenciones de buscar sangre― por debajo de la mesa Robin llevó su pie sobre la entrepierna de Zoro mostrándose satisfecha al encontrar su palpitante erección―. ¿Por qué semejante necesidad de sangre, kenshi-san?― le preguntó sin dejar de masajearle la entrepierna con su pie.

Un peligroso rugido se escapó de la garganta del kengou.

¿Por qué? Siempre quería saberlo todo pero en algún momento tendría que imponerse un límite porque de lo contrario alguien lo haría por ella porque, estaba bien claro, que no parecía haber tema demasiado comprometido para Robin.

―Por haber actuado de manera tan estúpida, aunque ello diera pie a combates de lo más interesantes.

―¿Querías salvarme o matarme tú primero?― le preguntó sin dejar de mover su pie.

Zoro seguía mostrándose muy serio y concentrado.

―Elige la que más te guste.

Robin se inclinó hacia delante para ofrecer algo más de intimidad a su conversación además de presionar sus pechos contra sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa..

―Si quieres puedes derramarme toda la sangre que gustes, _kenshi-san_.

En verdad sabía qué palabras decir para lograr alterar a Zoro.

No se trataba de un edificio con una ingente cantidad de pisos pero el ascensor tampoco es que fuera a una gran velocidad que digamos. La espera, hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba su habitación, en realidad no tenían habitación alguna sino que entraron en el ascensor y una mano golpeó el tablero llegando a pulsar un botón en concreto. El ático del último piso. Más les valdría que estuviera libre por su propio bien.

Cuando Zoro se había puesto en pie Robin había llegado a pensar que, irónicamente, iba a partirle el suyo por haberse entretenido _'pisándole'_ su miembro pero nada que ver con la realidad en la que la cogió de un brazo, con cierta rudeza, que aumentó la humedad de su sexo, para llevarla al ascensor más cercano.

Sus besos resultaban salvajes, indómitos y necesitados pero por muy profundos y húmedos que estos fueran, con la sugestiva participación de sus lenguas, ambos necesitaban ir más allá. Algo que la lentitud del ascensor estaba coartándoles.

―Habríamos llegado antes por las escaleras― susurró Zoro besándole el cuello a una jadeante Robin cuyos pezones se marcaban contra su top.

Robin se imaginó la escena y supo que no habrían podido subir más que unos cuantos peldaños antes de hacerlo allí mismo. Claro que, si eso es lo que harían en las escaleras, ¿por qué no iban a poder hacerlo en el ascensor?

―Lleguemos entonces en el ascensor― le sugirió Robin bajándose lo suficiente los pantalones y haciendo lo propio con los de Zoro, aunque con estos usando un par de brazos _fleur_, además de su ropa interior para dejar a la vista su enorme erección que casi logró que la morena se corriera.

Zoro sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse de la anticipación cuando la mano de Robin se cerró sobre su polla para dirigirla hacia la raja de su coño apartando la fina tela de su braguita. Esto era demasiado.

―Pueden encontrarnos― le recordó Zoro aunque no hacía nada para impedir las acciones, y decisiones, por parte de Robin sino que la estaba ayudando levantándola por sus muslos para situarla justo sobre su erección―. Podemos parar y coger el primer cuarto que veamos.

Robin le tiró del pelo hacia atrás exponiéndole el cuello que le lamió antes de besarle profundamente enredando su lengua con la del kengou.

―No puedo esperar tanto.

El sonido jadeante de la fogosa voz de Robin fue suficiente para que cualquier atisbo de sentido común se deshiciera en la mente de su nakama dejándola bajar y empalándola con su polla. El delicioso gemido de placer que brotó de los labios de Robin terminó por nublar la mente de Zoro con puro y llano deseo para llegar a enredar un brazo en la cintura de la muchacha mientras empezó a moverse en su interior con fuerza y profundidad.

―Yes, kenshi-san!― Robin se abrazaba a su nakama apretándole los pechos contra su rostro mientras sus piernas se agarraban a la cintura del kengou―. Fuck me! Yes, yes, yes… do it harder!

La espalda de Robin se arqueó apoyando las palmas de sus manos contra una de las paredes del ascensor con Zoro penetrándola con fuerza mientras su otra mano acariciaba todo su cuerpo introduciéndose por debajo de su top para acariciarle aquellos pechos bamboleantes.

Un gemido, ¿placer, dolor?, se escapó de los labios de Robin cuando su espalda golpeó contra la pared del ascensor quedando atrapada entre esta y las salvajes embestidas con las que Zoro la estaba follando. Conocía la fuerza de su nakama y en comparación con las gigantescas pesas que usaba en sus entrenamientos el peso de su cuerpo resultaba del todo inapreciable claro que ese conocimiento no le restaba fuerza a la imagen de Zoro follándola de pie contra la pared del ascensor mientras ella apoyaba las manos contra el techo.

―Don´t stop now, kenshi-san! Only a fucking pound more and I…― Robin sintió aquella desbordante oleada de placer explotar en su seno cuando su clímax la golpeó con fuerza―, oh, yes! I´m cuming, I´m fucking cuming, kenshi-san!

Robin se dejó caer agotada, sus muslos le ardían, abrazándose al cuello de su nakama y ni se enteró de cuando Zoro los sacó del ascensor hasta el cuarto elegido, por fortuna encontró a la primera al que correspondía la llave que había cogido Robin pues de lo contrario habría echado la puerta abajo.

Los besos de Zoro la fueron reanimando así que cuando sintió el agradable cosquilleo en la planta de sus pies, a causa de la moqueta del dormitorio, este ya iba parejo al que se encontraba en su sexo. Al abrir los ojos vio como Zoro se despojaba de su camiseta para volver a atacar los labios de Robin al tiempo que le subía la camiseta para quitársela y atacar sus pechos, y pezones erectos, cuando tuvo que interrumpir aquellos besos.

―Kenshi-san…― el tono fogoso que ofrecía Robin indicaba una intensa necesidad que quedaba aclarada al frotarse contra lo que parecía ser una perpetua erección por parte del kengou―, J'ai besoin de vous, s'il vous plaît, en ce moment…

Pero Zoro, con fuego en su mirada y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, la arrojó sobre la cama arrebatándole un grito de sorpresa, y de excitación ante la actitud que mostraba su nakama, para acto seguido terminar de desnudarle quitándole el pantalón y su braguita para dejarla completamente desnuda, salvo por sus medias, y anhelante de sus caricias y acciones sobre todo su cuerpo.

Situándose entre las piernas de Robin, las cuales apartó para dejar una buena visión de su mojado sexo, la hizo creer que ahora recibiría a Zoro en su interior pero, aunque lo hizo, no fue de la manera en que se lo había esperado en estos momentos porque, en lugar de clavarle su polla empezó a lamerle el coño. No la acción que estaba esperando pero no por ello menos agradable. La manera en que le succionaba los labios y se los lamía, como la penetraba con la lengua mientras sus dedos le acariciaban el clítoris antes de cambiar posiciones y la penetrase con los dedos y le chupase el clítoris fue suficiente para llevarla a un segundo, y tercer, orgasmo con el que le permitió saciar su sed a Zoro.

Su cuerpo perlado por gotas de sudor, con su piel enrojecida por el deseo y sus ojos cristalinos por lágrimas de placer daban a Robin el aspecto de alguien completamente extasiada pero fue en estos momentos, cuando trataba de poner en orden su agitada respiración. Cuando sintió las manos de Zoro agarrarla por los muslos abrió los ojos justo para ver el momento exacto en que la punta del miembro de su nakama se deslizaba entre sus labios clavándosela hasta el fondo. El gemido que emitió Robin, y la manera en que las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron sobre aquel esperado intruso, cargó de deseo a Zoro quien, situando las rodillas de Robin casi a la altura de sus propios hombros dejándola completamente abierta de piernas, empezó a moverse en su interior no tardando mucho en imponerse un ritmo frenético que agitaba por completo a la morena cuyos jadeos y gemidos no hacían más que incitar al kengou a no detener ni un ápice de su ritmo.

Resultaba todo tan intenso que Robin era incapaz de emitir una sola palabra quedando reducida a alguien que únicamente podía emitir monosílabos y gemidos aunque estos dejaban bien claro lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Su cuerpo arqueado de placer, sus piernas apoyadas sobre los hombros de Zoro, y la penetración intensa y profunda llevándola de orgasmo a orgasmo. Afortunadamente era alguien bastante flexible, no al punto de ser de goma pero sí lo suficiente para poder contornearse en este tipo de situaciones límite. Zoro tiró de ella para que sus cuerpos se presionaran y poder atacar nuevamente a los enrojecidos labios que dieron la bienvenida a los del kengou como si hiciera años que no se besaban.

Zoro se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama de manera que Robin se quedó arrodillada a horcajadas cabalgándolo con intensidad aunque, a pesar de la nueva postura del kengou, Zoro no se detuvo y siguió penetrándola alzando su pelvis con el mismo ritmo que había estado usando hasta ahora.

Los dedos de Robin, apoyados contra el pecho sudoroso de Zoro, se contrajeron como garras cortándole cuando un nuevo clímax la golpeó con fuerza. Se dejó caer casi sin fuerzas sobre Zoro quien le apartó su larga melena para besarle su rostro por completo con dulces besos que contrastaban con la violencia empleada hasta ahora.

Se encontraban tumbados sobre la cama y Robin, luego de dejar descansar la cabeza contra el cuerpo de su nakama, se giró para darle la espalda aunque presionándose contra su cuerpo. No le resultó ninguna sorpresa el encontrar aquella erección presionada contra su trasero.

―Hazlo, kenshi-san― le pidió Robin apenas con un hilillo de voz―. Fuck me from behind…

Le sintió posicionándose sobre ella y como aquellas manos la agarraron por los glúteos mientras ella, con sus piernas separadas, se ofrecía servicialmente. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una vez más aquella enorme intrusión en su interior, incluso ahora mismo luego de la tremenda dilatación que en su sexo se había producido, cuando Zoro empezó a cumplir con su petición follándola por detrás.

―Hai, kenshi-san, faster, do it harder, onegai…

Robin apretaba con fuerza las sábanas entre sus dedos mientras reculaba, una forma de hablar, para ponerse de rodillas a cuatro patas sintiendo como la polla de Zoro se clavaba sin dificultad hasta el fondo. Y no era lo único que sentía pues la estaba cubriendo con todo su cuerpo, llegando a besarla en el cuello donde una de sus manos la sujetaba posesivamente mientras con la otra le acariciaba la espalda y rodeaba su cuerpo para masajearle sus pechos. Cuando se irguió se la llevó consigo presionando la espalda de Robin contra su pecho quien giró la cabeza para poder besarle. Le encantaba besarle mientras la penetraba, sentir su polla bañándose con los jugos de sus corridas que llenaban su sexo al mismo tiempo que sus húmedas lenguas se enredaban en un baile de control hasta que quebrantaron sus límites.

―No puedo… resistir más tiempo, Robin― y lo increíble era que hubiera logrado aguantar hasta ahora mismo luego de provocarle ocho orgasmos a Robin antes de tener él su primera corrida.

―Do it, Kenshi-san― le pidió con la voz más ardiente jamás usada―. Fill me with your cum!

El grito de Robin fue a causa del violento orgasmo por parte de Zoro quien se vino con fuerza tal y como se lo había pedido aunque también había sido por su propio clímax que pareció estar a punto de quebrarla por la mitad y todo sin olvidar como la mandíbula del kengou se cerró sobre su clavícula dejándole marcado su dentellada aunque sin llegar a cortarle la piel.

Fue una corrida intensa segmentada en varias partes y cada uno de esos embates iba acompañado de un buen chorro de semen caliente con el que terminó por llevarla a su décimo orgasmo. Completamente agotada se dejó caer sobre la cama acomodándose entre los brazos del kengou quien la mantuvo pegada contra su cuerpo a pesar del calor que emitían y lo pegajosos que se encontraban cubiertos de todo aquel sudor.

A ninguno de los dos les pareció importar el quedar en una postura tan indefensa a merced de cualquiera que tratase de cobrarse sus cabezas. En estos momentos no existía nada más allá del contacto de sus cuerpos.

―Fuck― soltó Zoro sin fuerzas.

―Otro día, cuando recupere las fuerzas― respondió Robin moviendo únicamente los labios aunque casi parecía como ni siquiera estos se movían al encontrarse completamente desfallecida―. Tal vez dentro de una semana o dos…

―Fuck― repitió Zoro con burlona resignación disponiéndose a dormir.

Robin sintió como una creciente erección se presionaba contra su cuerpo.

―Fuck indeed!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

**Oodora:** Gran tigre, bebedor.

Como algunos parece ser que un one-shot demasiado extenso les resulta demasiado aprovecharé este en concreto para dividirlo en tres partes, bien, diferenciadas principalmente por la propia naturaleza de la historia y el fan-art de apoyo. En realidad no hay mucho más que decir salvo que espero que guste a pesar de la simpleza de la inexistente trama xD

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Oodora**

**Torani**

Tras pagar la cuenta, además de comprarse un par de botellas de sake para que el camino de regreso al Sunny no se le hiciera demasiado largo a Zoro, los dos mugiwara se pusieron en marcha con gesto indiferente como si nada fuera de lo habitual hubiera sucedido entre ellos dos por mucho que sí lo hubiera hecho.

Era cierto, y ambos lo sabían, que el acostarse entre nakama podía dar lugar a momentos embarazosos, por suerte nada de embarazos pues una cosa era tener sexo de improviso y otra bien distinta era no estar preparado para tenerlo, ya que tras mantener relaciones sexuales suele haber momentos de incertidumbre al no saber a ciencia cierta cómo debían comportarse entre ellos. ¿Podían volver a cómo había sido su relación antes del sexo? Resultaba obvio que era algo imposible pues, como la pérdida de la virginidad, no había marcha atrás, válida, tras haberse acostado. ¿Entonces cómo debían comportarse a partir de ahora?

―¿Somos nakama con beneficios, kenshi-san?

Aquella pregunta, realiza completamente de improviso, y sin ni siquiera molestarse en dirigir su atención a Zoro, lo pilló tan de sorpresa que el trago de sake se le fue por el otro lado de manera que su rostro cambió de color antes de ponerse a toser como si fuera a echar fuera las entrañas, o los pulmones. Por suerte para él Robin se prestó a echarle una mano propinándole unos cuantos golpes en la espalda para tratar de aliviarle. ¿Aliviarle a golpes? Vale, en este caso, con estos dos en concreto, no podía ser más válido.

―¿Mejor?― se interesó Robin tras su último golpe.

―Yeah, arigatou por tu, desinteresada, ayuda, Robin― el sarcasmo en su voz no pasaba desapercibido.

―Cuando quieras, kenshi-san― le replicó sonriéndole maliciosamente―. Y hablando de querer, ¿podemos follar nuevamente cuando vuelva a tener ganas de hacerlo?

Sería del todo hipócrita el decir que no había disfrutado follando con Robin pero eso de hacerlo con un nakama cuando la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraban todos en el Sunny con la consecuente posibilidad de que el resto llegase a enterarse de este tipo de relación sexual entre los dos… solo con pensar en el alboroto que montará Sanji es suficiente para que te surgiera un tumor en la cabeza.

―¿Crees qué sería lo correcto, Robin?― ni burla, ni sarcasmo sino pura seriedad por parte de Zoro―. Esto, a pesar de las apariencias, no sería algo que solamente fuera a quedar entre nosotros sino que afectaría a los demás y por ello debe pensarse si pudiera resultar contraproducente para el devenir de nuestro viaje y la consecución de cada una de nuestras ambiciones.

El rostro de Robin se mostraba firme y sereno escuchando las palabras de Zoro y asimilándolas con mucho cuidado y atención aunque no pudo evitar recordar sucesos pasados en los que el kengou había dado muestras de su madurez.

Recordaba como Zoro se resistió a sus intentos por ganarse su confianza luego de haber logrado que Luffy le permitiera unirse a la Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan, a diferencia del resto de sus nakama quienes cayeron ante sus artes de una manera extremadamente rápida y sencilla. La manera en que le admitió tenerla bajo vigilancia por el bien de sus nakama para acabar con ella a la más mínima muestra de traición. Como, a pesar de estas intenciones, la ayudó y protegió ante terribles peligros, incluso del nivel de un Taishou de la Marina, Aokiji. Le advertía, la protegía y entonces supo que finalmente la había aceptado para que ella fuera y quebrase dicha confianza y aceptación _traicionándolos_ y negándoles el conocimiento que la llevó a cometer dicha traición. Como manejaba semejante situación con una asombrosa madurez dejándole bien claros los puntos a Luffy sobre cuál debía ser el actual estatus por su parte tras traicionarles. Que atacase a tan terribles enemigos para lograr retenerla a su lado junto al resto de sus nakama.

_Eye of the tiger… eyes of Zoro!_

Sí, recordaba cuando la salvaron y les agradeció a todos y él desestimó dicho agradecimiento porque aún se encontraba en peligro pues no la habían puesto completamente a salvo. No, no se relajó hasta que dejaron atrás Enies Lobby y Robin se encontraba segura nuevamente junto a sus nakama. Luego, cuando dejó bien clara su postura con respecto al regreso de Usopp a la banda supo que le faltaba algo más que simplemente darles las gracias por ir a por ella y salvarla de sí misma. Les pidió disculpas a cada uno de sus nakama.

―――――

_"―¿Qué es lo quieres ahora?―_ le preguntó Zoro sorprendido porque Robin se le acercase a solas_._

_ ―Vengo a pedirte disculpas por todos los problemas que te he causado con mis acciones al abandonar la banda, kenshi-san―_ la mirada de Robin no tembló lo más mínimo manteniéndose firme fija a la de Zoro_―. Porque es lo que debería haber hecho en primer lugar antes de daros las gracias. Gomennasai, kenshi-san._

_ ―Solamente seguí las órdenes de nuestro senchou así que no tienes nada que agradecer… pero sí tienes de qué disculparte―_ añadió con gesto serio_―. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección de todo esto._

Robin sonrió luminosamente.

_ ―No tienes por qué preocuparte, kenshi-san. Jamás dudaré de mis nakama."_

―――――

Su seguridad, su voluntad, como le enseñaba esas _lecciones_ a Chopper de cómo ser un hombre logrando darle seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. Todo un padre para su joven nakama.

_Kawaii…_

La mano de Robin se movió, casi parecía que por propia voluntad, para sujetar a su nakama por la muñeca en donde se encontraba la última botella de sake y deteniéndole una vez ella se hubiera parado en medio del camino.

―Nani?

Pero eso fue lo único que solamente pudo decir al ver como Robin le quitaba la botella de sake de la mano para tomarse un buen trago. Ver aquel sutil movimiento de su garganta al beber, un fino hilillo de sake que se arrojó desde sus labios y que cayó rodando por su cuello hasta que la propia Robin lo atrapó con la yema de su dedo índice para devolverlo a sus labios. Todo esto con su mirada fija en los ojos de Zoro.

_Eye of the tiger… eyes of Zoro!_

―Arigatou, kenshi-san― le agradeció Robin devolviéndole la botella de sake.

Zoro le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, enarcando la ceja y ladeando la cabeza pero sin decir una sola palabra, antes de volver su atención al frente… para ser redirigido a la dirección correcta que los llevaría hasta el Sunny. Torciendo el gesto tomó un trago de sake con las ligeras risas de Robin de fondo.

La calma en el Sunny parecía jugar a favor de los dos mugiwara quienes sustituyeron a Franky cuidando del navío permitiéndole poder disfrutar de lo que esta ciudad tenía para ofrecer.

A pesar de ello no se encontraban en el puesto de vigía por mucho que eso pudiera ser lo que a cualquiera le podría parecer viendo la luz encendida del lugar y las siluetas que se entrecortaban pero, en realidad, Zoro y Robin se encontraban en el baño y más centrados en otro tipo de actividad. Una mucho menos sosegada y bastante más intensa.

¿Ya había pasado una semana o dos? Porque entonces sí que el tiempo se mueve a su propio ritmo pues parecía más como si hubiera sido un par de horas antes cuando Robin se durmió agotada luego de que Zoro la extasiara con diez _penetrantes_ orgasmos.

Robin se encontraba en silencio y dejándose hacer por las acciones elegidas por parte de Zoro para poder disfrutar de este momento. Y sí, se trataba de un _"momento"_.

Zoro se quitó la camiseta y el calzado quedando únicamente con los pantalones puestos… y en opinión de Robin se trataba de demasiada ropa.

De pie en medio del baño con sus brazos descansando en sus costados con su mirada fija en Zoro y ofreciendo el suficiente vigor para moverse según los deseos de su nakama. Pudo sentir, a pesar del calor residual que su cuerpo mantenía luego de sus escarceos sexuales previos, un escalofrío recorrerla ante la sutil caricia con la que le acarició ambas mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Sí, en verdad había que hacer algo con las consecuencias de tan intenso sexo.

Giró ambas manos para pasar de acariciarle con el dorso para copar su rostro y ser únicamente los pulgares quienes le ofrecieran leves caricias que terminaron sobre sus labios que fueron sutilmente acariciados de manera alternativa por las yemas de dichos dedos. De ahí descendió por su cuello, cerrando sus manos sobre él pero sin intención de ahogarla o quebrárselo pero sí ofreciéndole el conocimiento de dicha imagen, para luego moverse hacia sus hombros a los que acarició como si les estuviera sacando brillo. Las manos de Zoro bajaron por los largos brazos de Robin hasta llegar a sus propias manos donde, luego de haber entrelazado sus dedos por un par de eternos segundos, se las llevó a sus labios donde le plantó un par de besos, uno en cada dorso de las manos de Robin quien no pudo evitar entreabrir ligeramente los labios para dejar escapar un invisible suspiro.

Manteniéndole los brazos estirados se los fue llevando por encima de su cabeza mientras deslizaba sus manos para caer de dichos brazos a los costados del cuerpo de Robin hasta alcanzar finalmente su perfecta cintura que rodeó varias veces antes de volver a ascender por su cuerpo aunque, en esta ocasión, llevándose consigo el top dejando al descubierto la parte superior del cuerpo de Robin más allá del expuesto vientre.

Verla completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba, el conocimiento de que en el día de hoy había decidido moverse sin sujetador resultaba suficientemente excitante para pensar en acabar con todo esto y tomarla allí mismo. Tal vez por eso mismo Zoro logró controlarse porque esto no era, solamente, para él sino que era para el disfrute de Robin. El que él disfrutase al mismo tiempo era un punto a su favor.

Zoro la dirigió para que bajase los brazos y los dejase, una vez más, a sus costados mientras sus cuerpos quedaban muy cerca, llegando incluso a rozarse torso contra senos de manera sutil que logró ponerle erectos los pezones de Robin. Eso sin contar cómo el cálido aliento que desprendía Zoro de sus labios entreabiertos, a pesar de que sus dientes se encontraban firmemente apretados, lograba erizarle la piel en donde le golpeaba y volvía su propia respiración intensa y fogosa.

Los dedos del kengou delinearon la cintura del pantalón rodeándolo hasta quedar justo al frente donde, por detrás de la hebilla del cinturón, le desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera para luego dirigir sus manos a sus muslos pudiendo notar el calor que desprendían.

El kengou se agachó frente a Robin llevando sus manos hasta los pies de Robin para levantárselos lo suficiente y así poder disponerse a quitarle las sandalias. Una sandalia y un beso en el dorso del pie. Así la dejó descalza y ansiosa por más.

Llevó sus manos de regreso a las caderas de Robin para luego, al flexionar sus dedos, arrastrar con ellos el pantalón, a pesar de llevar puesto el cinturón, e ir bajándoselo hasta los tobillos. Con una mano sobre su gemelo la instó a levantar el pie para poder quitarle el pantalón para luego hacer el mismo movimiento con su otra pierna dejándola llevando únicamente sus medias de rejilla negras a juego con su braguita de encaje.

Un ahogado suspiro brotó de los labios de Robin, humedecidos con el paso de su lengua, cuando aquellas fuertes manos volvieron a moverse con delicadeza a lo largo de sus piernas para quitarle esas medias de rejilla que gastaba el día de hoy. Apretó los labios, mordiéndose el inferior con fuerza, cuando sintió los dedos de Zoro deslizarse por la cintura de su braguita justo antes de bajársela con terrible lentitud. Una vez más levantó sus pies para permitirle quitar finalmente la última prenda de ropa para dejarla completamente, en esta ocasión así era, desnuda.

―Kenshi-san…― no pudo evitar suspirar cuando las caricias de Zoro subieron por sus piernas rodeándolas por el interior de sus muslos acercándose todo lo diabólicamente posible a su sexo pero sin llegar a acariciárselo siquiera.

Finalmente Zoro se puso en pie clavando su mirada en el rostro de Robin el cual tenía un precioso tono sonrosado del ardor y deseo que emanaba de su cuerpo. Con inusual delicadeza en él, si no contabas la manera en que trataba sus katana, Zoro la cogió de la mano para llevarla hasta donde se encontraba la ducha.

―Alza el rostro― le ordenó secamente.

Robin hizo lo que le había ordenado y cerró los ojos dejándose sumergir por las sensaciones que le ofrecía sentir como el agua se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar, ni lo intentó, el recordar las caricias de Zoro recorriendo todo su cuerpo e imaginó que era él nuevamente quien la estaba acariciando.

Agua fría, agua caliente. Un sutil gemido se le escapó de sus labios.

―Muy bien, vamos allá.

Pero para sorpresa de Robin, en esta ocasión Zoro no la cogió de la mano sino que, directamente, la cogió en brazos cogiéndola completamente por sorpresa de manera que no pudo evitar tanto un grito ahogado como el entrelazar sus manos al cuello de su nakama quien no realizó ningún gesto con el que pudiera mostrar algún tipo de disconformidad con la acción de Robin.

Estaba tan cerca, solamente tendría que inclinarse levemente y podría volver a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos disfrutando de su metálico sabor a sangre y acero. Solamente tendría que inclinarse…

Zoro se inclinó ante la bañera llegando a arrodillarse para poder introducir a Robin con cuidado y sin peligro alguno. La temperatura del agua estaba perfecta y una vez la situó correctamente pudo sacar sus manos y brazos del agua dejándola sentada con las piernas estiradas a lo largo de la bañera. Usando la punta de los dedos le apartó el cabello del rostro dejándoselo completamente expuesto aunque le llevó la melena por delante y así dejar la espalda al descubierto.

Empapando por completo la esponja la apoyó sobre un hombro para luego deslizarla recorriendo la distancia hasta el hombro opuesto dejando caer el agua de la esponja por la espalda de Robin. A continuación la llevó moviéndola primero por sus brazos hasta alcanzar la punta de sus dedos antes de regresar a uno de los hombros y moverse justo al medio entre ellos. Sobre su nuca donde se movió realizando pequeñas circunferencias que la relajaban.

Exprimió la esponja hasta dejarla sin una sola gota de agua para luego volver a empaparla con agua limpia y fresca con la que le frotó toda su espalda hasta la frontera donde esta perdía su nombre. Robin se movió para quedar sentada, ya no a lo largo de la bañera sino a lo ancho, dándole la espalda a Zoro quien se la rodeó para lavarle es estómago subiendo lo justo para estar a punto de rozarle sus pechos pero bajando hasta sus piernas.

Robin se reclinó hacia atrás de manera que su espalda se apoyó contra el pectoral izquierdo y su hombro correspondiente recostando la cabeza contra el cuello del kengou. Mientras inspiraba el intenso aroma que desprendía su nakama levantó su pierna derecha completamente en vertical para que pudiera lavársela con la esponja desde el muslo hasta la punta de sus dedos aunque sin poder evitar unas ligeras risas, y un estremecimiento involuntario, cuando la lavó la planta de los pies pues tenía cosquillas en esa zona en concreto. Su pierna izquierda fue lavada siguiendo el mismo esquema y también la hizo reír como suspirar cuando al lavarle la parte interior de sus muslos le rozó su sensible intimidad.

―Kenshi-san…― le susurró con un sentido gemido al oído de su nakama.

Una vez más exprimió los restos de agua de la esponja pero en esta ocasión lo hizo sobre el torso de Robin mojándole sus generosos pechos. Rápida como el pensamiento la mano de Robin detuvo a Zoro cogiéndole por la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba la esponja para arrebatársela y lanzarla lejos de la bañera.

―Kenshi-san…― repitió Robin con aquella ardiente voz.

Sin la esponja en su mano usó esta para seguir _lavándole_ el cuerpo a Robin y en esta ocasión luego de acariciarle el vientre siguió su camino ascendente rodeando sus pechos acariciando sus contornos con delicadeza masajeándolos y disfrutando de la ductilidad que presentaban. Usó su otra mano para masajeárselos al mismo tiempo recreándose en los deliciosos gemidos que brotaban de los labios de Robin. Ni que decir cuando sus pulgares entraban en contacto con sus erectos pezones.

Ahora fue el turno de Zoro para respirar el aroma del cuello de Robin mientras sus manos, abandonando los pechos de la morena, se hundieron entre sus piernas separándoselas lo suficiente para poder acariciarle la parte interior de sus muslos cercando su sexo. Cosquilleó con la yema de sus dedos el clítoris hinchado de Robin mientras le besaba el cuello en donde su lengua marcaba la zona antes de que sus labios se lo succionasen con cuidado. Eran tal las sensaciones que a Robin se le hacía complicado decidir con cual de ambas sensaciones disfrutaba más.

¿Para qué tener que elegir en realidad?

Podía sentir como la respiración de Robin se aceleraba y su excitación aumentaba con sus caricias y besos pero cuando estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de alcanzar su límite tras el cual su clímax la envolvería por completo… Zoro detuvo todas sus acciones ganándose un gemido de protesta por parte de Robin quien junto sus piernas atrapando la mano del kengou para impedirle dejarla a medias.

―Kenshi-saAAAH!

Si bien fue un grito de, inesperado, placer el bocado que le propinó Zoro al cuello de Robin solamente fue suficiente para obligarla a separar las piernas y liberarle la mano atrapada pero no para llevarla hasta su clímax.

Con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios Zoro llenó una cubeta con agua limpia y fresca, y usando una mano como visera para evitar empaparle el rostro, se la vertió por la cabeza mojándole por completo su larga melena. A continuación la reclinó de cara al ventanal del baño, dándole la espalda, para masajearle los hombros y alejarle esa reciente frustración por haberla dejado a las puertas del placer. A pesar de poder sentir la diabólica sonrisa en los labios del kengou Robin se dejo arrastrar por tan agradables sensaciones.

Robin había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Zoro dejó de masajearla pues sabía que, a pesar de la interrupción anterior, no la iba a dejar a medias. Bueno, sin su orgasmo porque en realidad ni _"a medias"_ pues se las había quitado antes de meterla en la bañera.

Cuando sintió las manos de Zoro sobre su cabeza supo de inmediato sus intenciones y no pudo evitar liberar un suspiro de gusto, en sentido completamente opuesto a los recientes, pues en este caso se debía a que le gustaba el gesto por parte del kengou de lavarle el pelo. Para alguien que siempre lo relacionaban con violencia y muerte se mostraba muy cuidadoso con algo tan inocente como era lavarle el cabello a alguien aunque, seguramente, el que dicho alguien fuera Robin tendría algo que ver. Sin embargo ella sabía que, aparte de a sí mismo, Zoro también le lavaba a Chopper. Y ahora también a ella.

Una sentida sonrisa brilló en el rostro de Robin.

No fue una acción simple o apresurada sino que Zoro se tomó su tiempo para lavarle a conciencia el cabello, desde las raíces a las puntas, enjabonándoselo durante unos bien utilizados cinco minutos. Robin podría haber seguido así durante horas.

―No vayas a abrir ahora los ojos― le advirtió Zoro justo antes de enjuagarle el cabello―. Bien, ya estás lista.

Con esto Zoro destapó la bañera vaciándola por completo y ayudando a Robin a salir de ella antes de que ya empezase a arrugarse a causa del agua. Mientras preparaba la bañera para que pudiera usarla cualquier otro de sus nakama a continuación, Robin volvió a darse una rápida ducha tras la cual, al volverse, se encontró con una toalla grande ante ella en la que fue envuelta y atrapada entre los brazos de Zoro. Con un par de brazos _fleur_ se cubrió el pelo con una toalla mucho más pequeña.

Robin se sujetó la toalla grande para luego ofrecerle la mano a Zoro con sus grandes ojos fijos en los del kengou quien se dejó llevar por cubierta hasta el camarote que Robin compartía con Nami. Afortunadamente la akage, o cualquier otro de sus nakama, no habían regresado aún al Sunny.

Zoro se detuvo obligando a Robin a detenerse también y cuando se volvió para ver cuál podía ser el motivo de aquella parada se encontró frente a frente con su nakama. Aquellos ojos resplandecían peligrosamente y Robin sintió como se quedaba sin aliento. A pesar de ello aceptó sus labios mientras la obligaba a retroceder hasta sentir la cama tropezar contra sus piernas pero Zoro no se detuvo ahí sino que no le dejó otra salida que la de sentarse en la cama. Este fue el momento elegido por Zoro para cortar aquel beso.

―No me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar― le dijo Zoro con un deje de humor que le sacó un leve fruncido a Robin al recordar como antes, precisamente, eso fue lo que había hecho al dejarla a las puertas de su clímax.

Claro que eso quería decir que también tenía pensado terminar con eso más adelante, ¿verdad?

Con cuidado, lo último que buscaba era dejarla sin un solo cabello en la cabeza, además de enfadarla más allá de todo entendimiento, Zoro empezó a secarle el pelo usando la toalla que lo cubría. Cuando finalmente le quitó la toalla Zoro no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver el estado en el que se le había quedado el pelo a Robin aunque al ver el ligero rubor en sus mejillas le cortó las risas y le aumentó el deseo. Sinceramente, ¿podía ser Robin totalmente consciente de lo que lograba provocarle con tan inocente gestos por su parte? Era Nico Robin, por supuesto que lo sabía aunque eso no quería decir que no sintiera un mínimo de timidez a pesar de todo.

―No deberías reírte cuando ha sido culpa tuya, kenshi-san― le advirtió Robin con sus mejillas sonrosadas pero cuando se disponía a cepillarse el cabello, usando el cepillo que se entregó a sí misma con unos brazos _fleur_, Zoro se le adelantó haciéndose con el cepillo.

―Tienes razón, y por tanto es mi deber el arreglarlo.

Habían follado salvajemente. La había lavado y, obviamente, en ambas situaciones la había visto desnuda pero era este otro tipo de situaciones y gestos por parte de Zoro los que lograban ruborizarle con más ahínco.

De pie frente a ella, con su vista fija en su objetivo, Zoro empezó a cepillarle el pelo con la mayor de las delicadezas posibles. Sí, como lo había pensado antes, a Robin le recordaba esta intensa atención a los detalles y al cuidado al que Zoro usaba cuando se estaba encargando de limpiar y cuidar sus katana. ¿Quería decir esto que para Zoro ella resultaba alguien tan respetada como sus preciadas katana?

―No hace falta que te molestes, kenshi-san, yo misma puedo cepillarme el cabello― le aseguró Robin aunque sin ser capaz de mantener un contacto directo con los ojos de Zoro sino de reojo alzando la vista.

―¿Quieres dejarme mal? Además ya me queda poco para terminar.

A pesar de sus palabras el cepillado se extendió durante unos benditos minutos en los que nada más pareció existir más allá de aquellos largos cepillados hasta que llegaron a su final.

―Listo― sentenció Zoro dejando el cepillo en la cama adyacente―. No ha estado tan mal para alguien que no se cepilla su propio pelo, ¿no crees?

Cierto, por lo que Robin sabía, Zoro no solía cepillarse el pelo más allá de pasarse los dedos por él tratando de ofrecer un aspecto natural pero sin que pareciera que se hubiera levantado de la cama, por mucho que algo así viniendo de una persona que solía pasar dormido gran parte del día…

―Arigatou, kenshi-san.

―Deja de agradecer por todo o, por lo menos, espera a tener un buen motivo para dar las gracias― le recriminó Zoro llevando las manos a la cintura de Robin.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que Robin tenía planeado replicarle a Zoro se le olvidó al instante exacto en que las manos del kengou empezaron a moverse por todo su cuerpo pero, a diferencia de anteriores caricias, en esta ocasión con intenciones inocentes o todo lo inocente que pudiera ser el que Zoro la estuviera secando moviendo la toalla sobre su cuerpo. ¡Por todo su cuerpo! Olvídate de gesto casto porque la manera en que sus manos se movían no era para todos los públicos, y eso sin contar cuando se dedicó a secarle los pechos o las piernas. ¡Las piernas! Por algún motivo parecía ser que la humedad no terminaba de ser secada porque cuando pasaba por el interior de sus muslos no hacía más que aumentar la humedad en su entrepierna. Así no había manera.

―Ya está, kenshi-san― le dijo Robin por muy húmeda que pudiera sentir en esa zona de su cuerpo en concreto―. No hace falta que sigas.

Por fortuna para Robin su nakama aceptó su palabra y dio por terminado su labor de secarle el cuerpo pero, ¿realmente había terminado con ella? Bueno, en realidad era la propia Robin quien tenía la respuesta a esta pregunta.

―¿Hay algo más que hagas tras bañarte?

La respuesta brotó de Robin sin pensar seriamente en las consecuencias de sus palabras, ¿o sí las había pensado claramente?

―No, bueno, en realidad me pongo algo de crema para…

Robin se percató de que Zoro estaba siguiendo su mirada hacia el aparador dirigida al pequeño bote de crema. No se movió lo más mínimo cuando Zoro fue a coger dicha crema porque Robin se había quedado pasmada viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro se veía tan vivo, sonrosado, y su cabello azabache brillaba perfectamente sobrio cayendo sobre su espalda salvo un par de mechones que, estratégicamente, caían justo ante sus pechos, de no haber tenido puesta la toalla cubriéndoselos.

―¡Kenshi-san!

El movimiento fue tan rápido como inesperado por parte de Robin cuando Zoro le dio un leve empujón que la llevó a terminar tumbada sobre la cama. Aunque no fue por eso, solamente, por lo que había emitido aquel gritito de sorpresa, sino porque al mismo tiempo le abrió la toalla logrando quitársela sin que se percatase de ello hasta que se la vio en la mano y se sintió desnuda ante él, literalmente hablando. Robin no pudo evitar el cubrirse los pechos con un brazo mientras mantenía apretadas las piernas, esto último por muy variados motivos.

―Kenshi-san…― su tono vergonzoso la hacía verse completamente adorable aunque era algo que Robin no podía evitar al fijarse en la manera en que Zoro la miraba ladeando la cabeza ligeramente como si la estuviera estudiando al detalle.

―¿En dónde te la pones?― le preguntó Zoro mostrándole el bote de crema.

―No es ninguna crema corporal― dijo de golpe Robin antes de cerrar la boca, y los ojos, recriminándose por semejante reacción―. Es para las articulaciones― confesó volviendo a abrir los ojos manteniéndolos fijos en Zoro―. Consecuencia del uso continuado de mi Hana Hana no mi― admitió resignada.

Robin sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Zoro se inclinó sobre ella, cubriéndola a su pesar, pero para luego dirigir su atención en sus hombros en los que extendió aquella crema junto a un relajante masaje que también recibió sus codos y muñecas. A pesar de la inocencia de dichas acciones, y en realidad deberían serlas, Robin notó como aumentaba su calor corporal sobre todo cuando fue el turno de sus piernas, extendiendo la crema sobre sus rodillas y, finalmente, en los tobillos. Apoyándose sobre sus brazos Robin se alzó ligeramente para comprobar la situación de Zoro, algo de lo que no debería haberse preocupado pues pronto supo dónde se encontraba cuando sintió sus manos situándose bajo su cuerpo para levantarla lo suficiente y obtener una privilegiada visión del húmedo sexo de Robin cuyas piernas no podían más que descansar apoyados sobre los hombros del kengou.

―¡Kenshi-san!

No podía decirse que aquello fuera un grito de advertencia, o aprensión, sino uno más del tipo de anticipación. Sobre todo luego de haber disfrutado previamente de una buena sesión de intenso sexo con su nakama. Además, ¿qué podía haber mejor para terminar esta relajante sesión de baño y masaje?

_Pues un buen cunnilingus._

Exacto, se encontraba relajada y por tanto su respiración no se mostraba alterada o acelerada sino que se movía a ritmo acompasado que, ¿casualidades de la vida?, fue el usado por Zoro para empezar a lamerle la vagina. Lo curioso era que se trataban de movimientos que no le resultaban desconocidos para Robin y no, no era porque ya se lo hubiera comido anteriormente, sino porque tenía bien visible los recuerdos de Zoro comiéndose un helado de una ingente cantidad de bolas de todos los sabores imaginables. Si alguien le aseguraba que había de biiru o sake lo aceptaría sin rechistar.

Sentía el movimiento de su lengua recorrer sus labios interiores derechos para luego pasar a los labios mayores con la misma lamida y seguir moviendo la lengua lenta y tortuosamente estremeciéndola de gusto. Claro que entonces atrapó aquellos labios en su boca, con sus propios labios, ofreciéndoles una ligera succión acompañada por las caricias de su lengua. Robin no pudo evitar esos gemidos de placer con su cuerpo arqueándose para darle mayor acceso a su sexo. Lo que hizo Zoro fue repetir aquellas más que agradables e intensas acciones sobre los labios izquierdos.

―Kenshi-san… it feels so good!

El que Robin estuviera gozando era suficiente recompense para Zoro aunque eso no quería decir que fuera a conformarse con ello pues, aunque no resultaba conocido en exceso por _'darle a la lengua'_, pues era del tipo silencioso porque no hablaba si no había nada interesante que decir, sí era conocido por sus extenuantes entrenamientos donde fortalecía todo su cuerpo, cada uno de sus músculos, para poder estar en forma ante cualquier eventualidad que se le presentase.

La lengua es el músculo más fuerte del cuerpo. Es un hecho.

La respiración jadeante de Robin se vio interrumpida por un inesperado gemido provocado por la súbita acción de la lengua de Zoro al introducírsele en la vagina penetrándola tanto con rápidos movimientos, con la lengua firme como con otros más exploratorios moviéndose por todo el interior que le fuera posible. Lamiéndola con cuidado alcanzaba su clítoris moviéndose alrededor con la punta de la lengua para luego dejarla completamente plana y cubrírselo mientras se lo lamía lentamente.

―Yes, kenshi-san, yes… así, sigue así, onegai…

Zoro la siguió penetrando con la lengua, lamiéndole los labios y succionándoselos pero, sobre todo, interactuando con aquel sensible y erecto clítoris al que las húmedas caricias de la lengua del kengou eran suficientes para llevarla a su clímax. Ni qué decir cuando también las lamidas iban acompañadas de una cierta presión o cuando lo atrapaba entre sus labios propinándoles una sucesión de rápidas succiones que la enloquecían.

Los dedos de los pies de Robin se contrajeron cuando su orgasmo la inundó por completo y sus gemidos fueron acompañados de monosílabos e, incluso, algún que otro "kenshi-san" cuando este atrapó en su boca el clítoris para propinarle una tanda de suaves succiones mientras su lengua se movía a su alrededor además de acariciándoselo. Los tranquilos movimientos llevaron a Robin a un nuevo orgasmo y a la petición de más suplicándole que fuera más rápido, más agresivo.

Robin sintió como todo su cuerpo perdía firmeza, quedándose completamente inerte, y siendo consciente de que tardaría un buen rato antes de poder recuperar la movilidad y control de su propio cuerpo aunque esa era la bendita consecuencia de disfrutar de la sucesión de cuatro orgasmos de manera consecutiva mediante sexo oral.

―Kenshi-san…

Le vio ponerse en pie mientras se relamía los labios, gesto que la azoró violentamente aunque sin fuerzas para hacer algo al respecto, y abría las ropas de la cama para luego moverla con cuidado en ese punto y tapar su cuerpo desnudo y extasiado.

―Descansa― le dijo Zoro mientras le recogía un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y sin poder evitar una sincera sonrisa al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Robin.

Fue a ponerse en pie cuando una mano le sujetó por la muñeca sorprendiendo a los dos porque Robin hubiera encontrado fuerzas para poder moverse aunque solamente fuera un brazo.

―Descansa conmigo― le pidió Robin con gesto nervioso―. Es que como sueles dormir en cualquier parte también podrías…

―Si no paras de hablar dudo mucho que pueda dormir algo― aunque eran unas palabras algo cortantes no había ninguna maldad en ellas. Además de que Zoro se tumbó sobre las sábanas al lado de Robin.

―Entonces estaré tan silenciosa como un cadáver.

―Y aún así esta parece ser una tumba bulliciosa― le replicó Zoro por volver a hablar.

Robin no dijo nada más. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra Zoro dejándose llevar por el sopor y el cansancio acumulado en todo su cuerpo.

_Feels so good!_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

**Oodora:** Gran tigre, bebedor.

Como algunos parece ser que un one-shot demasiado extenso les resulta demasiado aprovecharé este en concreto para dividirlo en tres partes, bien, diferenciadas principalmente por la propia naturaleza de la historia y el fan-art de apoyo. En realidad no hay mucho más que decir salvo que espero que guste a pesar de la simpleza de la inexistente trama xD

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Oodora**

**Torasan**

Desde el primer momento en que Luffy la aceptó como una mugiwara más se dedicó a lograr que el resto de sus nakama también la aceptaran, por el medio que fuera, habiéndolo logrado con todos y cada uno de ellos con la salvedad de Roronoa Zoro. La misma persona que años atrás captó su atención cuando se enteró que no solamente había rechazado la propuesta para unirse a Baroque Works sino que acabó con la vida de Mr. 7 quien había sido enviado para reclutarlo era ahora el único que había logrado resistírsele. Lo curioso fue que esa misma resistencia era lo que la instaba a acercársele a él aunque a su propia manera.

Robin tenía total conocimiento de la fama, infame, por la que Zoro era reconocido y tras los eventos en Arabasta podía dar fe de que, si cabe, se habían quedado cortos en sus estimaciones. En contraste a semejante actitud se encontraba su manera de ser y comportarse en las celebraciones, por pequeñas que estas fueran, donde se le podía ver relajado, alegre pero no por ello desorientado porque, como le dejó bien claro durante la búsqueda del South Bird, la iba a tener bajo constante vigilancia para evitar que pudiera traicionar a sus nakama. Pero ella misma también iba a mantener una atención constante hacia la figura del kengou.

Lograba sacarle una sonrisa el verlo tan despreocupado y contento, siempre con una jarra de bebida en la mano, incluso compartiendo tragos con los que, no hacía mucho, parecían haber sido sus enemigos como ocurrió con Shoujou de la Alianza Saruyama o en Skypiea con el guerrillero Shandia Braham a quien había llegado a dejar malherido.

En esos momentos parecía ser otra persona pero no siempre que estuvieran de fiesta se dejaba llevar tanto pues lo normal era que al final siempre mantuviera ciertas distancias y aunque pudiera parecer que fuera por ser algo antisocial en realidad parecía más que le gustaba tener una imagen amplia de la zona para tener a todos sus nakama, y los posibles peligros, a la vista. Aún así una sincera sonrisa siempre se encontraba en sus labios. Incluso cuando no podía participar en la fiesta al encontrarse convaleciente en su intento por mantener a salvo a todos sus nakama llegaba a sonreír contagiado por la felicidad que existía a su alrededor.

Al abrir los ojos Robin no se sorprendió al encontrarse en vivo con aquella misma sonrisa con la que había estado soñando hasta segundos antes. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a ocultar el rostro contra la almohada.

―No me mires ahora, kenshi-san. Debo verme horrible.

―Es posible que así sea pero no en esta ocasión― le dijo Zoro con tono burlón recostado en la cama junto a Robin quien ladeó el rostro para poder mirar a su nakama de reojo.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirando para mí?― más que una pregunta parecía una acusación por parte de Robin.

Zoro apoyó el mentón sobre una mano en actitud meditabunda.

―Yo diría que… desde que te quedaste dormida― esta revelación logró que Robin finalmente se despertase y encarase a su nakama―. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No me dejaste dormir nada. ¿Sabías que no paras de moverte mientras duermes?― Zoro se frotó el pecho con una mirada acusadora en sus brillantes ojos―. Te la pasas todo el tiempo dando puñetazos y patadas. Por lo menos ya estoy sobre aviso para la próxima vez.

Las mejillas de Robin se encendieron a su pesar, dándole un aspecto de lo más adorable y juvenil, tanto por el hecho de haberle dado una paliza a Zoro en sueños como por la insinuación por parte de su nakama de que esta no sería la única y última vez que compartirían cama.

―Gomennasai, kenshi-san― se disculpó Robin doblemente avergonzada―. No era mi intención. Yo no sabía… ¿qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?― le preguntó al ver como Zoro estalló en carcajadas al no poder reprimirlas durante más tiempo. Robin no tardó mucho en imaginarse el motivo de las risas―. No era verdad el que te hubiera pegado, ¿verdad?

―No, pero parece ser que tú, por alguna razón, lo considerabas posible y no puedo evitar preguntarme el por qué― le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Entonces dormiste?

Robin decidió cambiar de tema.

―Por supuesto que no. Estamos de guardia, ¿recuerdas? Por lo menos uno de nosotros debía quedarse despierto.

Por alguna razón, ¿tal vez por la increíble sesión de sexo caliente?, a Robin se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

―Debiste despertarme entonces, kenshi-san.

―Oh, de eso nada porque así pude verte dormir― Robin trató de controlarse y no verse afectada por aquella diabólica sonrisa― y comprobar que incluso una akuma duerme como los ángeles.

Robin bajó la mirada ante semejantes palabras, obviamente dichas para turbarla, y comprobó que, como siempre, las sábanas le cayeron a la cintura dejando sus pechos a la vista. Claro que eso era porque se había metido en cama desnuda, lo que no era habitual en ella, pero tampoco era para vestirse luego de que le practicara un cunnilingus, ¿verdad?

―Siendo tú quien se la pasa durmiendo más tiempo de los dos diría que ese título te lo has ganado merecidamente, _tenshi-san_― fue el turno de Robin para burlarse de su nakama llamándole ángel usando una palabra cercana a su clásico "kenshi-san".

Aunque veía como Zoro se le acercaba, abalanzándose lentamente sobre ella, Robin no hizo ningún amago de apartarse sino que siguió allí tumbada boca arriba sobre su cama esperando para comprobar cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento por parte de su nakama a sabiendas de que todos los movimientos previos por su parte habían sido totalmente de su agrado.

El beso fue dulce y aterradoramente cariñoso pero Robin le daba la bienvenida porque lo que el kengou le ofrecía la llenaba mucho más que físicamente. Y la prueba se encontraba en este beso cargado con tal conjunto de sentimientos que resultaba imposible creer que pudiera llegar a ser expresados con algo tan escueto como un beso.

Con sumo cuidado le apartaba el cabello de su rostro aprovechando esa mano para apoyar contra ella la cabeza de Robin, acomodándose en ella, sin dejar de besarla. Sus labios acariciaban los de Robin llegando incluso a succionárselos ligeramente entrando en ligero contacto con la punta de su lengua que los marcó humedeciéndoselos. Robin no tardó en reciprocar dichos gestos hasta que finalmente sus lenguas entraron en contacto deslizándose entre ellas, atrapadas en el interior de sus bocas en las cuales se internaban alternativamente. Robin se dejó meter la lengua profundamente para luego, cuando Zoro la retraía, hacerla deslizar entre sus labios chupándosela de paso.

Aquella mano acariciaba su nuca para deslizarse por su espalda o estremecerla al rozar su hombro. El gemido ahogado por parte de Robin provocó que Zoro llevase sus besos por su mejilla, recorriendo beso a beso la línea de su mandíbula y atrapar entre sus labios el mentón desde donde rodó por el esbelto cuello de Robin hasta alcanzar su clavícula donde se recreó tomándose su tiempo para besársela de extremo a extremo.

Robin le cogió aquella mano, la que no se encargaba de evitar que el cuerpo de su nakama la aplastase, y la llevó por su costado hasta deslizarla bajo las sábanas por encima de su muslo hasta perderla entre sus piernas ahogando un suspiro.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse pero ahora mismo sus besos eran más apurados, intensos y hambrientos donde sus lenguas no dejaban de lamerse mutuamente, tanto entre ellas como los labios del otro y estos las atrapaban para succionarlas. Todo mientras la mano de Zoro acariciaba esos otros labios igual de húmedos sin olvidarse del sensible botoncito que con el pulgar no dejaba de acariciar, presionar con cuidado y frotarlo meticulosamente.

Cuando sus labios llegaron a separarse lo suficiente Robin gimió unas pocas palabras cargadas con tanto deseo como de algo mucho más profundo.

―Need you, kenshi-san, onegai… te necesito dentro de mí, ahora mismo.

Aún atacando nuevamente sus labios, porque la intensidad con la que se estaban besando ahora mismo solamente podía llegar a definirse como una lucha, con los suyos propios, y sus otros labios con sus hábiles dedos, los cuales llegaron a profundizar su contacto con el sexo de Robin, Zoro fue capaz de bajarse el pantalón con su mano libre, y el uso de sus piernas, para quitárselo junto a las sábanas dejando completamente expuesto el encendido cuerpo desnudo de Robin.

Zoro se situó sobre Robin con su miembro completamente erecto y preparado para tomar el puesto de aquellos dedos que habían dejado bien lubricada su vagina. Tembló anticipadamente al sentir la punta del glande acariciarle los labios y no tardó más en darle luz verde, ¿o eran aquellos rayos de luz acariciando los cabellos de Zoro?, al ser ella misma quien se elevase para iniciar la penetración.

Robin echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir aquella bendita intrusión y su cuerpo entero tembló cuando los labios de Zoro la besaron en la palpitante arteria de su cuello mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de ella. El ritmo iba en aumento, obligándola a entrelazar sus piernas en la cintura de su nakama, al son de sus jadeos y gemidos sintiendo como toda aquella excitación iba acumulándose en su bajo vientre. Su espalda se arqueó ofreciéndole sus pechos a esa boca cuyos labios sabían chupar tan bien y su lengua acariciaba y lamía hasta el éxtasis.

Las manos de Zoro se cerraron contra el respaldo de la cama mientras sus embestidas se intensificaban arrancándole unos gruñidos bestiales que contrastaban con los intensos gemidos por parte de Robin quien sentía su cuerpo arder y sus mejillas humedecidas. Su mirada, limpia y cristalina, no se apartaba del rostro de Zoro, perlado de gotas de sudor mientras la cubría penetrándola con tanta fuerza que de fondo juraría haber escuchado el resquebrajo de la madera.

Una de aquellas manos acarició su cuerpo resbalando por la capa de sudor caliente que lo cubría, cuando frotó su clítoris el gemido podría haber astillado el espejo, luego ascendió hasta sus pechos agarrándoselos y masajeándoselos con excitable rudeza. Ni le extrañó que pudiera cerrarse sobre su cuello de aquella manera y cuando le cubrió el rostro abrió la boca ofreciéndosela y empezó a chuparle el pulgar antes de cambiar y hacer lo propio con su corazón y anular.

Haciendo fuerza Robin se arqueó de tal manera que solamente su cabeza se encontraba en contacto con la cama momento elegido para llegar al final pues Zoro volvió a agarrar el cabecero con ambas manos e inició el asalto final con unas embestidas que directamente le arrancaban gritos de placer a Robin quien pedía más y más… que lo necesitaba, que le necesitaba… hasta que finalmente Robin alcanzó su clímax pero su cuerpo, exhausto, parecía no ser capaz de relajarse porque no tardó en gemir un segundo orgasmo… ¡y seguía pidiendo más!

Los brazos de Zoro la levantaron pegándola contra su cuerpo, sus pechos se presionaron contra su sudoroso torso, dejándola arrodillada a horcajadas sobre su regazo sin dejar de penetrarla. Sus labios regresaron a ese cuello, lamió el camino de vuelta a la boca de Robin donde unos intensos gemidos le dieron la bienvenida nuevamente. Fueron unos besos profundos, ahogados, la culminación de su gozo donde sus lenguas no podían ayudar a formar palabras sino que se comunicaban con el sentido del tacto entrelazándose húmedamente hasta que, finalmente, una embestida provocó la corrida por parte del kengou.

Robin ya no tenía voz para expresar la satisfacción que inundaba su cuerpo y a pesar de ello cada una de aquellas últimas acometidas, singulares y profundas, lograban arrancarle un grito vivo hasta que al séptimo se dejó caer en los brazos de Zoro completamente agotada e infinitamente satisfecha. Siete últimas acometidas para que alcanzase su séptimo orgasmo.

Con suma delicadeza Zoro la devolvió a la horizontalidad de la cama acariciándole el rostro y apartando aquellos sudorosos mechones. Sus labios la besaron en la frente para caer sobre sus párpados cerrados en donde depositó una leve caricia semejante al tierno beso que le plantó en la punta de la nariz y que le sacó una vergonzosa sonrisa a Robin que marcó el destino del siguiente beso de Zoro. Las mejillas encendidas para luego delinear la mandíbula hasta detenerse en el mentón donde sus labios se cerraron y ascendieron beso a beso alcanzando la boca entreabierta de Robin y sus enrojecidos labios.

Sintió la punta de la lengua acariciarle los labios antes de que se los atrapara individualmente, succionándoselos ligeramente e incluso dejando que se deslizasen por entre sus dientes.

Robin abrió los ojos y ante ella se encontró con el rostro de Zoro. Un mismo rostro para un akuma, un kenshi y un nakama. Su akuma, su kenshi, su nakama.

―_Tenshi-san_.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

**Oodora:** Gran tigre, bebedor.

Como algunos parece ser que un one-shot demasiado extenso les resulta demasiado aprovecharé este en concreto para dividirlo en tres partes, bien, diferenciadas principalmente por la propia naturaleza de la historia y el fan-art de apoyo. En realidad no hay mucho más que decir salvo que espero que guste a pesar de la simpleza de la inexistente trama xD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
